yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 016
ＳＯＬ | romaji = Sen'nyū Soru Den'nō Yōsai | japanese translated = Infiltrate SOL's Cyber Fortress | english = Hack Attack | japanese air date = August 30, 2017 | english air date = October 21, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yasumi Mikamoto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Mizuki Sato * Issei Hasegawa }} "Hack Attack", known as "Infiltrate SOL's Cyber Fortress" in the Japanese version, is the sixteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on August 30, 2017 and aired on Teletoon on October 21, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day as the Japanese air date. Featured Duels Prototype Ai-A vs. Prototype Ai-B The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel and begins from an unspecified turn. A's turn Prototype Ai-A Special Summons "Tentacluster Darkwhip" (100/500) via unspecified means. An unknown amount of time is skipped. B's turn Prototype Ai-B activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Abyss Invitation". Whenever effect damage of 500 or less is inflicted, an additional 200 damage will be inflicted afterwards. The rest of the Duel is not shown. Playmaker vs. Prototype Ai-A The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. Turn 1: Ai-A Prototype Ai-A activates the effect of "Tentacluster Darkwhip" (100/500) in its hand, paying 500 LP to Special Summon it (Ai-A: 4000 → 3500 LP). Ai-A then activates the Spell Card "Machine Duplication" to Special Summon two copies of a Machine monster with 500 or less ATK from its Deck. It Special Summons two more copies of "Darkwhip" (100/500 each). Ai-A uses the three copies of "Darkwhip" to Link Summon "Tentacluster Nautilus" (0/LINK-3/↙↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Nautilus" was Link Summoned, AI-A activates its effect to Special Summon a "Tentacluster" monster from its hand to a zone it points to. It Special Summons "Tentacluster Drillworm" (600/1200) to the bottom Link Point of "Nautilus". Ai-A Normal Summons a second copy of "Drillworm" to the bottom-left Link Point of "Nautilus". Ai-A activates the effect of "Nautilus" to destroy all cards it points to. As both "Drillworms" were destroyed, Ai-A activates their effects, allowing it to send a random card from Playmaker's hand to the GY for each, and if a monster was sent to the GY, another random card is sent to the GY. "Flick Clown" and "Dual Assembwurm" are sent to the GY by the effect of the first "Drillworm", while "Linkslayer" and "Cynet Defrag" are sent to the GY by the effect of the second. Turn 2: Playmaker During the Standby Phase, as Ai-A controls no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, and has no cards in its hand, it activates the effect of "Drillworm" in its GY, banishing the other "Drillworm" from its GY to send a random card from Playmaker's hand to the GY, then Special Summoning it in Defense Position (600/1200). "Dotscaper" is sent to the GY. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages